Cyber Savers
by Black Convoy
Summary: There is a legend of a human with the power to save both the Real World and the Digital World. Can she succeed, or will she and her team fail? The fate of the two worlds hangs in the balance! Digimon x-over, no particular season. Hotaru centered. R& R
1. Notes

Hello, this is my first shot at a Digimon x-over story. The first chapter should be coming soon, but here are some notes so you all can understand. Also, it will include some characters from other animes such as Yugioh, Shaman King, and Gundam Seed Destiny. Enjoy.

I don't own Digimon, Sailor Moon or any other characters that come from other anime series.

* * *

Notes

This story takes place in a universe I created and does not include characters from the five seasons of Digimon, although certain aspects (such as the DNA Charge) will be used. Mostly based off Digimon World 2 game.

Hybrid Level Digimon will be considered basic Digimon and are able to evolve into/from others. (Example: Garmmon (KendoGarurumon) can evolve into AncientGarurumon)

Level classifications will go according to their Japanese titles

Baby/ In-training—Baby

Rookie—Child

Champion—Adult

Ultimate—Perfect

Mega—Ultimate

Digimon names will go according to their Japanese names.

Evolutions, except for the DNA digivolution, are permanent. DNA can be permanent, depending on the will power of the two component Digimon.

Story:

In the year 2010, scientist discovered the existence of the Digital World. After several years of cooperating with the inhabitants known as Digimon, a group of fifty people set up the first human colony in the Digital World. In the year 2038, three cities are set up on different servers of the Digital World : File City in Urd Server, Digital City in Verdandi Server (the main setting for this story), and Data City in Skuld Server. Each server is governed by a separate super computer: Yggdrasil for Verdandi Server, Gaia for Skuld Server, and NEO for Urd Server. In order to protect the cities and the areas within their servers, guard organizations that allow humans and Digimon to work together for the mutual peace were created (number of organizations vary between cities). There are three organizations for Digital City:

Falcons: Their members take value in working with Vaccine-type Digimon

Cranes: Specialize in working with Data-type Digimon

Ravens: Specialize in working with Virus-type Digimon.

All tamers are allowed to have a team with a maximum number of four Digimon in his/her team. This rule does not apply to Guard Team leaders, City Overseers, or Digital World Representative (the human equivalent to the Super Computers) who are allowed to carry a team of eight Digimon, but can only use four in battle.

The Royal Knights: A group of 13 elite Digimon who serve directly under the Super Computers. They hold the authority equal to or greater than City Overseers.

The Seven Demon Lords: A faction of seven Demon Lord type Digimon that intend to bring about the destruction of the Digital World. Two of them have been deleted and one has defected, but has been replaced. The mastermind has yet to be revealed, but is definitely not among their ranks.

Characters:

Serenity: The Digital World Representative of the Human Species.

Bio: One of the first Digimon Tamers to come to the Digital World. She was the strongest of five.

Team: Cherubimon (Vaccine), ClavisAngemon, Dominimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, SlashAngemon (GuardiAngemon), MarineAngemon, Fanglongmon

Galaxia: City Overseer for Digital City

Bio: Also one of the first Digimon Tamers to come to the Digital World. She is extremely loyal to Serenity. Despite being one of the kindest City Overseers, Galaxia has a reputation of letting her anger take control of her upon the sight of injustice. Her nickname is the Greymon Queen.

Team: AncientGreymon, VictoryGreymon, WarGreymon, Wargreymon X, ShineGreymon, KaiserGreymon (EmperorGreymon), BlackWarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon X

Nehellenia: City Overseer for File City

Bio: Another member of the first five Digimon Tamers. She governs justly, but is very anti-social. Nicknamed the Garurumon Queen.

Team: MetalGarurumon, BlackMetalGarurumon, MetalGarurumon X, AncientGarurumon, Z'dGarurumon, MagnaGarurumon, Beowulfmon, Garmmon (KendoGarurumon)

Nine: Former City Overseer for Data City

Bio: One of the first five Digimon Tamers. Other information is Classified.

Team: Classified

Tenoh, Haruka: Current Guard Team Commander for the Falcons.

Bio: A laid-back tomboy with an interest in racing and women. Her reputation started off as that of a mischievous flirter, but quickly changed to that of a hero when she and her team defeated the Demon Lord Beelzebumon (Beelezmon).

Team: AncientIrismon (AncientKazemon), Crossmon (Eaglemon), Hououmon (Pheonixmon), Goddramon (Goldramon), Valkyrimon, JetSilphymon, Ravemon, Valdurmon (Varodurumon)

Mana: Current 2nd in command of the Falcons.

Bio: A bubbly, klutzy blonde girl. Despite her appearance, she is extremely intelligent and respected among the members of all three guard teams. She has a habit of taking some the new tamers under her wing.

Team: AncientSphinxmon, Anubimon (Anubismon), Neferitmon X, D'Arcmon

Amalfi, Nicol: Falcon Guard Tamer

Bio: A polite, kind-hearted young man who has captured the hearts of many female tamers. He is the sempai for Tomoe Hotaru, and considers her a dear friend. Though to her, he is much more.

Team: AeroV-Dramon (AeroVeedramon), Paildramon, GoldV-Dramon (GoldVeedramon), Fladramon (Flamedramon)

Kaioh, Michiru: Current Guard Team Commander for the Cranes

Bio: A graceful tamer who received the highest scores of her class along with Haruka and Setsuna. She takes very careful steps to maintain her image and that of her subordinates. Strong, stubborn, and sometimes harsh, but she is always looking out for the safety of her troops and her teammates. She earned her position upon defeating the Demon Lord Leviamon. Nicknamed the Siren of the Digital World

Team: MetalSeadramon, GigaSeadramon, Plesiomon, Dianamon, Plesiomon X, MetalGarurumon X, AncientMermaimon

Tao, Jun: Current 2nd in command of the Cranes

Bio: Born from a wealthy Chinese family, Jun is not quite up to completely bonding with Tamers born from lower class families. However, this does not hinder her from doing her job and doing it well.

Team: Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon, Boltmon, Baihumon

Meioh, Setsuna: Current Guard Team Commander for the Ravens

Bio: Kind, beautiful, strong, and very persuasive, Setsuna is a perfect match for leading an organization with its values on Virus-type Digimon. Unlike the other two Guard Team Commanders, she gained her reputation from convincing the Demon Lord Lilithmon to switch her allegiances to protecting the Digital World.

Team: Gaioumon (Gaiomon), Lilithmon, ChaosDukemon (ChaosGallantmon), DexDORUgoramon (Death-X-DORUgoramon), QueenChessmon, Spinomon, BlackImperialdramon, Reichmon (Raihimon)

Westenfluss, Heine: Current 2nd in command of the Ravens

Bio: A laidback, good-natured man from Germany. He has the ability to make the best out of any situation. Secretly, he has a romantic relationship with Meioh Setsuna.

Team: Darkdramon, BlackMetalGarurumon, Mugendramon (Machinedramon), TigerVespamon

Za Burrel, Rey: Raven Guard Tamer

Bio: Quiet, keeps to himself. Ranked 2nd in his class, behind Tomoe Hotaru. He has a business-first personality, proven by the fact that he already has 2 Adult-level Digimon on his team after two days in the Digital World.

Team: XV-mon (ExVeemon) (virus), RedV-Dramon (RedVeedramon), Monodramon, Dracomon

As for Hotaru and the Inners, you'll have to wait until chapter 1 for their partners


	2. Initiation Ceremony

Finally, I was able to get chapter 1 finished. I'd like to thank Harpygirl91, Moi Fah and Taeniaea for their reviews, you ladies are awesome. I guess the hardest part of writing this chapter was deciding on what Digimon partner would be suited for which senshi. However, I haven't completely decided on the other three for Usagi and Minako, and there is one slot open for Makoto and Ami, so if you have any suggestions/request. please state them in your review. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Initiation Ceremony

Outskirts of Digital City:

The day started off like any normal day for Guard Squad Commander, Meioh Setsuna. The same irritating alarm clock, the same bright sunlight that blinded her, and the same exchange of insults coming from members of her Digimon team that she woke up to every day. She yawned and stretched out her arms prior to crawling out of her futon for a day of work. She flung on a bathrobe hanging on a hook to the upper right of her futon and then proceeded to the dining room where two of her Digimon were already eating their breakfast. "Ohayougozaimasu Gaiou-kun (Gaioumon), Chaos-Duke-kun (ChaosDukemon)," she said as she took out a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"Ohayo," responded both the Ultimate level Dragon Man and Dark Knight type Digimon, not bothering to look up from their food. Setsuna fixed her usual food choice, including Tamago kake gohan, nori, and furikake.

"Why are we waiting, Setsuna-san," asked Gaiou, hungry and irritated. The black Dragon Man's mood certainly did not improve when his mind came up with the answer. "Let me guess, Lilith-chan is still getting ready…," he grumbled before just deciding to ignore customs and start eating.

"Ohayo Setsuna-chan, Gaiou-kun, ChaosDuke-kun," said Lilithmon, making her "grand entrance." As custom of the Meioh household dictated (not by Setsuna's choice), only her tamer greeted her verbally while the two Digimon just gave her the middle finger, not bothering to look up from their food. "Well you gentlemen seem to be as cheerful as always," said the former Demon Lord with her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Be silent and get your food so the rest of us can eat, kijo (witch)," spat Gaioumon as he glared at his "teammate." Lilithmon proceeded to do as the Dragon Man "requested," but not without sticking her purple tongue out at him.

"Gaiou-kun," said Setsuna in an attempt to break the growing tension in the room, "you are aware that you will be accompanying me at the ceremony to initiate the new tamers, are you?"

"Hai, Setsuna-san," he replied dryly. It only made sense that a Ultimate level Virus type Digimon would find something as long as an initiation ceremony to be a waste of his time. However, that's what he had to pay for being Setsuna's first Digimon partner. The only thought about this that entertained him is that three other Digimon, including his bitter rival VictoryGreymon would experience the same boredom as he would. Another good thing that happened to him was when he noticed the presence of the current leader of the Royal Knights, Omegamon (Omnimon), which distracted him from the depressing thought of the ceremony. "Setsuna-san, Omega-sama has arrived. We should depart soon."

"I am quite aware of that, Gaiou-kun," she responded in between bites of rice. "However, this is the only place in the city that Omega-sama likes, so we should be respectful and let him enjoy himself for a little while longer. I'm sure that he, like Galaxia-sama, Kaioh-kun, Tenoh-kun, and myself, is not looking forward to the length of this event. But there is something to look forward to," the green haired woman trailed off, making her Digimon partners curious about what she meant.

Elsewhere, inside Digital City:

Hotaru Tomoe, a new graduate from the Digimon Tamer Academy, stared out at the city she would be spending the rest of her life in. Digital City was exactly how she had imagined it, not counting the multitude of pictures she saw in her classes. It was more-or-less the size of Tokyo, just without the pollution in the air or on the ground. "So this is my new home," she mumbled to herself, letting go of the window curtains that had been stuck in her grip.

"Whatcha' doin' Taru-chan," asked the bubbly one of her five roommates, Aino Minako, startling the younger girl when she wrapped her arms around Hotaru.

"I… I'm just looking out at the city, Minako-chan," replied the pale-skinned girl in a weak tone of voice.

From Minako's sour expression, Hotaru concluded that her answer didn't really please the older girl, and she was right. "Girl, you need to get a life," said the blonde as she jerked her black-haired classmate back and placed her in a friendly headlock. "Hurry up and get dressed cause you're going shopping with us," instructed Minako with a smile and a wink.

"But we only have two hours before our Initiation Ceremony," Hotaru stated, expressing her concern about the time span they had.

"Two hours is long enough," respond the blonde, her voice lacking in any form of unease or care.

"But…"

"Hurry up Hotaru-chan before I have to bind and drag you out of the room," Mina threatened in a friendly, cheerful tone. Once the blonde had stepped out of the room, Hotaru could only sigh at her friend's inability to prioritize the important and the unimportant things in life. But what could she do? It's not as if any of her protest actually registered inside that brain belonging to Minako, and the idea of being bound and dragged was not something that she would consider "fun."

Hotaru made eye contact with her other roommate, who remained completely silent during the incident, Mizuno Ami. This blue haired girl was pretty much her rival as far as test scores were concerned at the academy. Heck, the only thing that allowed Hotaru to take the title of Number 1 in her class was the battle simulations. However, this rivalry was more of a friendly one than some of her others, and Ami ended up being the only person she could go to for logical advice. The two girls sighed, knowing the outcome of going shopping before the big ceremony, but their votes in the matter were defeated. "Think they'll ever learn," asked Ami blandly as she tied the laces on her boots.

"Nope," answered Hotaru with a tone just as bland.

Digital City, 1 hour, 30 minutes later:

"I hate these stupid humans and their stupid rituals," mumbled the Royal Knight, UlforceV-dramon (Ultimate Force Veedramon), as he took a sip of his drink. For being a Digimon who likes to take things fast, the idea of a long ceremony seemed to be one of the cruelest things fate had to offer.

"Stop whining, you're sounding worse than Omega-kun," responded Magnamon, UlForce's little brother and also the only member of the Royal Knights that was not at the Ultimate level. While he was not as fast as his brother, he had proven himself to be as strong or stronger than many Ultimate-level Digimon. However, he still was not fast enough to block his brother's fist from hitting the back of his head, but that didn't bother him since his helmet was made of Gold-Digiziod. Even though he cared deeply for his older brother, Magnamon could not resist smiling at the sound of UlforceV-dramon's grunts and groans. "Hurt your hand, nii-san," he asked sarcastically.

"Enough with the fooling around, you two," ordered the third member of the Knights, Duftmon (Leopardmon). The black Exalted Knight Digimon placed his hands firmly on the shoulders of the younger Knights as his form of comradeship. "Instead, you should be preparing yourselves for the ceremony…" Duftmon stopped his sentence there out of annoyance of the shouts coming from a group of humans. "Damaru," he commanded to the group of young human teenagers.

The group consisted of five females. However, one of them had a sort of courage that Duftmon had not seen in many humans. "Well excuse us," spat the ebony-haired "fire-eater" named Hino Rei. "Who do you think you are, ordering us around like that!"

Duftmon, appalled that a human would have the audacity to talk to him in that tone, just stared at Rei as she was about to express her thoughts until she was cut off by her brunette companion, Kino Makoto. "Rei-chan, you baka, that's Duftmon-sama of the Royal Knights. He could kill you in less than a second if you don't shut your big mouth," Makoto whispered while her hand covered Rei's mouth.

"Gomen, Duftmon-sama, my friend doesn't take well to being told to be quiet," apologized Ami after stepping in the space between the Digimon and Rei. "Anyway, would you mind answering a question?"

"It depends on what the question is," answered the Royal Knight.

"We were looking for our friend, Tomoe Hotaru, and wondered if you or your companions happened to see her?" At the mention of that name, Duftmon's eyes widened and his ears perked up. "Here's a picture," added Ami as she pulled out a tiny photo from her purse and handed it to him. Both Magnamon and UlforceV-dramon looked at each other with the same surprised expression as Duftmon, then they turned their attention to the picture.

"Sorry, none of us have seen this girl, but will look for her. As for you five, you should go prepare yourselves for the ceremony, since it's almost time," instructed Duftmon as he pointed to the building where the event would take place. At first, the girls were hesitant, but a quick flash of his rapier, Aussterben, was all he needed to convince them to see things his way. "Spread out and find this girl, she is vital to the Digital World." With a wave of his arm, Magnamon and his brother vanished, while he changed to his Leopard mode in order to cover more ground faster.

In the end, it only took UlforceV-dramon less than ten seconds to find Hotaru, but his curiosity prevented him from letting his presence known. At the moment, Hotaru was playing with a pair of DORUmon (Digital OR Unknown monster). She knew that her time was running short, but Hotaru could not bring herself to leave the two playful Child-level Digimon. After all, what kind of teenage girl could have the heart needed to leave such cute, purple-furred, dinosaur-like creatures with big puffy tails? Then again, what kind of idiot would let her entire future be ruined for being distracted by something so cute? "Sorry, I have to go," she told them remorsefully, and began to walk away. However, the two DORUmon refused to leave her alone, and expressed it by rubbing their heads against her cheek or tugging on her shirt sleeves. "What am I going to do with you two," Hotaru asked herself as she started petting them again.

"Psh," said Ulforce, unintentionally making his presence known. Immediately, the two Child-level Digimon changed from a playful mood to one of aggression. This, if anything, only served to aggravate UlforceV-dramon, because he had specific orders from Omegamon not to harm any DORUmon and to report their sighting due to reasons that he was not told, but had a good idea why. However, that was not his current objective. "I will say this once and only once… get out of my way," he ordered blandly. The results were just as he anticipated, two metallic balls heading right towards his face. "Why does nobody listen to me," UlforceV-dramon asked rhetorically as the projectiles bounced off the gold V crest on his chest. Begrudgingly, he had to subdue the two DORUmon even though they were just protecting their new friend. By just releasing not even a full percent of his power, the blue knight knocked both of the Child Digimon unconscious. "Why do I always have to be the bad guy," he complained before remembering that Hotaru was still in the vicinity. With his left hand, he picked up the two DORUmon, and got a few scratches, bites, and kicks from a desperate Hotaru. Using his right hand, Ulforce extended it before the teenage girl, and it more-or-less received the same treatment. "Stop biting me and get on my god damn hand before I wrap my fingers around your frail body and take you by force, Tomoe Hotaru."

"How do you know my name?" Hotaru was surprised. After all, she'd never been to the Digital World before now and had definitely never seen anybody like UlforceV-dramon before.

"Doesn't matter, now get on," he barked, and she obeyed. "Omega-sama is so going to kick my ass for being late," UlforceV-dramon groaned as he spread his wings and took off.

Tamer's Club, Tamer Initiation Ceremony:

"Where is Ulforce-san, the ceremony has already begun," muttered Omegamon, annoyed that one of his knights would be late. Like he'd been all day, Omegamon was very, very irritated, and UlForceV-dramon's absence was not making him feel any better. He hated humans and he hated attention, and he was getting plenty of both during that damned ceremony, being that he had to sit facing the large crowd of new tamers. Then, Ulforce arrived as discretely as he could, which he failed miserably at (how discrete can a twenty-foot blue dragon in armor be?).

"Sorry for the tardiness," said UlforceV-dramon, completely embarrassed. "Please, just ignore me and carry on."

Fortunately, City Overseer Galaxia was kind enough to relieve him of the pressure as she continued to announce the names of the new tamers and direct them to their assigned (a better word is requested, because of stuff on the application) Guard Team.

"Tsukino, Usagi. You are assigned to the Falcon Team. Your partner is Kudamon." Usagi walked over to Falcon Commander Haruka Tenoh, where she received her uniform and Digivice (resembles a Motorola Razor, just with more features) and made her first encounter with her Digimon partner. Along with the white pipe fox, she returned to her seat.

"Mizuno, Ami. You are assigned to Falcon Guard Team. Your partner is a Gomamon." The blue haired girl pretty much did the same thing as her friend, just didn't show that she was nervous.

"Hino, Rei. You as well are assigned to Falcon Guard Team. Your partner Digimon is Coronamon."

"Kino, Makoto. You are assigned to the Crane Guard Team. Your partner shall be an Armadimon (Armadillomon)."

"Aino, Minako. You too are assigned to the Crane Guard Team. Lopmon shall be your partner."

Now Hotaru was getting really nervous. All of her friends had already been called up, and she had a feeling that she would be soon. She had barely "dodged the bullet" thanks to UlforceV-dramon, but that wouldn't happen again. However, she was also eager to meet her Digimon partner. "Tomoe, Hotaru," announced Administrator (I'll probably use this instead of overseer from now on, because it sounds better) Galaxia. Well, now was Hotaru's turn to stand before a crowd of around five hundred new tamers. She didn't want to think about what kind of looks she was getting from the crowd as she walked down the path to the stage, but she couldn't help but notice the glare she was getting from Omegamon. However, she decided to ignore it. "Hotaru-san, you will now join the ranks of the Raven 

Guard Team and your partner Digimon shall be a BlackAgumon." Eager to get out of the center of attention, Hotaru quickly proceeded to Commander Setsuna's location.

"Welcome to the Ravens, Hotaru-san, I look forward to working with you to preserve the peace of the Digital World," said Setsuna as she handed Hotaru her uniform and Digivice. "Now go along and meet your partner."

Hotaru nervously approached the black Dinosaur Digimon and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, BlackAgumon-san," she said. There were a few seconds of silence as the black lizard examined his new human partner.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet ya, Hota-chan," he replied, firmly grasping her hand.


	3. Terror of the Skies

Here's chapter 2, sorry for the wait. Special thanks go out to Moi Fah, Taeniaea, and HarpyGirl91, who it is damn good to have back! Anyways, I think I should let everybody know that I ended up deciding to put Setsuna F. Seiei in the story. I know, alot of you are sighing, thinking 'not again,' but I couldn't help it. It's my favorite SM x-over pairing. Also, I am open to suggestions for the fourth spot of Hotaru's team. If you have one you want, or just want to give advice, I'd suggest going on Wikipedia and checking out it first.

Anyway, enjoy and please review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Terror of the Skies

Hotaru took another look at her black uniform jacket, admiring the glisten that resulted from the sunlight coming through her window. All the while, her new partner, BlackA-kun as she liked to call him, was eating his breakfast, after already devouring her food. However, she didn't mind, much less notice that her food was missing. Hotaru's mind was focused on her new future as a tamer, and the two DORUmon that she'd met yesterday. Their safety had been promised by UlforceV-dramon, but when she'd asked Omegamon to confirm that, he'd just gave her the scariest glare she'd ever seen. "Hey Hota-chan, phone's ringing," said BlackA with a mouth full of food.

Hotaru, now snapped out of her daze, scrambled to pull out her digivice from her skirt pocket, and jerked out the small device. "Hello," she said frantically once flipping the object open. "Meioh Kancho!... Nani," stuttered Hotaru as her brain worked frantically to comprehend what her Guard team commander said over the phone. "Hai, I'll be there in five minutes prompt," finished the rookie tamer, admitting defeat with a drawn out sigh.

"We got a mission," inferred BlackA, still chewing on his food.

"Seems so," answered Hotaru, giving her Digimon a weak smile.

"Good," said BlackA as he jumped down from his seat, "now I can work off all the carbs I got from breakfast." He glanced at Hotaru who just stared at him with her mouth partially open. "Yes, food in the Digital World has carbohydrates and fats," he told her. "But forget that, hurry up and get ready, ya got only three minutes."

Raven Guard Team headquarters, Setsuna's office:

"Are you sure you want me to train her Meioh kancho? After all, I am a Falcon guard tamer," stated a green haired boy.

"What team you belong to is not what I'm concerned about, Amalfi-kun. The reason I called you here is because you are the best suited for training Tomoe Hotaru," responded Setsuna from behind her desk. "I may not be your commander, but I did go through a great hassle to get you here, so I am expecting excellent results. For the rest of the week, Hotaru-chan will be under your supervision, is that understood?"

"Hai, Meioh kancho," Nicol responded with a crisp salute. The boy didn't even have enough time to drop his salute before the door burst open and Hotaru stumbled in. Still, she did not have her balance and ended up falling on top of Nicol. It took the poor girl a few minutes to gather her senses. "Are you alright," asked Nicol as he cringed from the pain of being tackled.

Hotaru looked at the green haired boy underneath her and blinked a few times before comprehending his question. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said, frantically trying to get off Nicol. "Are you…" she was concerned about him, but the color of his uniform distracted her, "from the Falcons?" Hotaru blushed when Nicol cocked his eyebrow at her before standing up.

"Yes, this man is Amalfi Nicol and he is a Falcon guard tamer," stated Setsuna, who was getting irritated from the lack of productivity. She was also embarrassed that her new recruit that everyone was expecting so much from making such a pathetic and clumsy first impression. "Amalfi-san will be training you for the next week. At the end of the week, he will give me a report on your progress, so I'm expecting good results. Is that clear, Hotaru-chan," said Setsuna as she garnet orbs locked on to Hotaru.

"Hai kancho," Hotaru shouted, indirectly making Nicol wince and cover his ears. Once that was over, Setsuna dismissed the two young tamers and breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they left the room.

"I'm getting too old for this," mumbled the Raven commander, laying her head on her desk. "Still, I think those two will make a good team, don't you agree, Duke-sama?" Her eyes directed themselves to the front left corner of her office. Deciding that now was the time to make his presence known, the red knight known to all as Dukemon (Gallantmon) stepped out of the shadows.

"I am not sure, only time will tell, Setsuna kancho," said the Exalted Knight Digimon, crossing his arms. "What I do know is that Omega-kun probably hates her because she's related to _him_," both parties in the discussion sighed and stared at each other. "Only time will tell…"

Falcon Guard Team Headquarters

Hotaru waited in the main lobby while Nicol was busy getting his supplies ready. She was nervous, really nervous. After all, Hotaru was a Raven tamer, why should she feel comfortable in the Falcon headquarters? Not to mention all of the people staring at her did not help the poor girl any. What did help was her MP3 player that she stored in her pocket. She decided to block out the rest of the world with her music, but that only worked half way because one earphone was being used by BlackA, oh well. Some relief came her way in the form of a dark skinned boy with jet black hair walking by her. What made her curious about this particular person was that he was wearing a dark gray uniform with bright silver epaulettes and a gray beret with a wolf on the front. One thing Hotaru knew was that his uniform did not match any of the guard teams in Digital City. The distraction served to take up the rest of her waiting time for Nicol. "Amalfi-sempai, who is that," she asked pointing to the strange boy.

"No one you'd want to get involved with," responded Nicol in a serious tone, making Hotaru shiver. "He's the commander of the Wolf Guard Team in File City, Setsuna F. Seiei. Rumor has it that he may be the son of the City Overseer Nehellenia, and is even more ruthless than she is," finished the green haired tamer, looking at his trainee to see if she understood. "Anyway, forget that and let's go get some breakfast."

At first, Hotaru wanted to protest, but she soon remembered that she didn't have much to eat that morning. So she nodded and walked along side her trainer. After five minutes of walking, Hotaru 

found herself sitting at a table of one of the finest outdoor restaurants in Digital City. "Um sempai, I don't have the money to pay for a meal like this," she said, hoping not to disappoint or worry Nicol, who'd been so kind to her ever since they met.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, patting her and BlackA on the head. "I anticipated that you wouldn't have enough bits (currency of the Digital World) so I decided that I'll pay for your meal."

"Thanks, Amalfi-sempai," she said softly, and proceeded to tell him what she'd wanted. Hotaru then placed her hands on her chin and watched Nicol and BlackA walk to the buffet. She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at the green haired tamer.

"Shouldn't a tamer like yourself be focusing more on raising her Digimon instead of daydreaming about a boy from a different Guard team," asked a person sitting at the table behind Hotaru. The black haired tamer turned around to see who was talking to her. "Am I right, Tomoe Hotaru," asked the woman with red hair, lowering her sunglasses just enough to make eye contact with Hotaru. From the woman's appearance, Hotaru assumed she was in her late twenties. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Karasuma Akane and I am a free lance tamer," she said to Hotaru, offering her hand to the young girl.

"Nice to meet you," said Hotaru upon shaking the woman's hand. She was about to start asking Akane a few questions, but the red haired woman stood up and started to walk away. "Excuse me, but how did you know my name," Hotaru asked, getting Akane to stop dead in her tracks.

"Focus all of your energy on improving your skills as a tamer and you may be as good as your father," said Akane, not bothering to face Hotaru. "Be wary, we may meet as enemies one day," the red haired woman warned as she walked away, leaving Hotaru in even more confusion than before.

Hotaru was snapped out of her confused state of mind when BlackA slapped her hard on the back. "What's with the stupid look on your face, Hota-chan? It's time to eat," sang the small black dinosaur Digimon. Hotaru looked at her partner Digimon as if he had some sort of problem. After all, it hadn't been two hours since the BlackAgumon devoured bother of their breakfasts, so why was he hungry now?

"Is there something wrong," inquired Nicol as he placed the plate of food in front of Hotaru. The Raven tamer blankly looked up at him and blushed.

"No, nothing's wrong," Hotaru said quickly as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started eating her food. Nicol sighed and sat across from her, eating his food as well. For what seemed like an hour, the two teenagers and the Child Level Digimon ate silently. That was until both tamers' digivices started acting up. Simultaneously, Nicol and Hotaru pulled out their digivices and glanced over the text on the small screens. "Oh no," gasped Hotaru as she read the mission briefing, thus alerting Nicol that this new job was one that would affect her personally. "Not the DORUmon," she choked on the tears flowing down her face.

"Let's go," said the green haired tamer, pressing a series of buttons on his digivice. A ring of light appeared beside him and Hotaru, and a stream of 0s and 1s came out. The numbers fell into place and merged to become an AeroV-dramon (AreoVeedramon). Nicol grabbed Hotaru's wrist and dragged her onto the large dragon's hand. "Go Aero, I'll fill you in on the situation later," he instructed to his Digimon partner. The Exalted Dragon type Digimon nodded, spread his wings, and took off at a neck-breaking speed. "Avoid the city walls, go above them," Nicol commanded and his partner did exactly that.

In an instant, Hotaru found her surroundings to be completely alien. They were no longer in Digital City and they were getting farther every passing second. But that didn't matter to her. What was important to her was rescuing her friends who were recently kidnapped. Her thoughts shifted away from her memories with the two Child Beast Digimon when she noticed a figure in the distance. Apparently, Nicol noticed it as well. He pulled out his digivice and punched in the same series of buttons that summoned AeroV-dramon. The main difference this time was that there were three rings of light. He grabbed Hotaru's hand again and jumped off AeroV-dramon's shoulder. As he planned, the two teenagers were caught by another one of Nicol's Digimon partners, GoldV-dramon (GoldVeedramon). Taking their place on Aero's shoulder was Nicol's third partner, the Armor Level Dragon Man Digimon, Fladramon (Flamedramon). The final Digimon to appear from a ring of light was Nicol's original partner, the Perfect Level Dragon Man known as Paildramon. "There's your target, the objective is to rescue the hostage DORUmon and subdue the enemy by any means necessary," instructed Nicol with an angry tone in his voice.

"Hai," responded the three Digimon unilaterally before they sped off to face their enemy. The attack began once Aero managed to get right above a fleeing Garudamon. When the alignment was perfect, Fladra jumped off and struck the Bird Man Digimon dead center in the back with his Flame Fist attack. Garudamon howled in pain and crashed into the ground. Immediately, Paildra and Aero landed in order to cut off any means of escape for the unknown kidnapper. Finally, GoldV-dra joined his teammates and let Nicol and Hotaru off.

Without hesitation, Nicol approached the injured Garudamon with his digivice in hand. "I have no idea what you were trying to accomplish, but it's over for you, kidnapper," he said.

A humanoid figure stood up, allowing Hotaru and Nicol to recognize the culprit's identity. "I guess I made a mistake by underestimating you kids," said Akane, removing her broken sunglasses and pushing her messy hair out of her face. "A mistake that is easily corrected. However, for you two to underestimate me is a mistake that will prove fatal!" The red haired woman pulled out her digivice and jumped off her partner's back. Garudamon immediately stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Karasuma-san, please stop this and let my friends go," pleaded Hotaru, already saddened that someone she knew, even if it was for a little while, would commit a crime so evil. A wicked grin formed across Akane's face before she burst out laughing.

"Don't waste your breath Hotaru-chan," growled Nicol, clenching his digivice tighter. "This criminal has no compassion in her wicked heart. Am I right, Karasuma Akane, or should I call you Alias III?" Hotaru looked at Nicol, then at Akane in disbelief. She'd remembered from the academy that there was a world-wide criminal organization known as the Blood Knights, and that their top five tamers went by the title of "Alias." Hotaru quivered at the thought that she was alone with one of the most dangerous criminals in the Digital World, and now she was facing that criminal in her first battle as a tamer.

"That's right boy, I am Alias III. I also go by the nickname Crow," she shouted as she summoned the rest of her Digimon team. The next two Digimon she summoned were two Yatagaramon (Crowmon) . Unfortunately, the third Digimon she summoned was the most powerful of her team, and pretty much the reason for her fearsome reputation, the Exalted Bird Digimon, Zhuqiaomon. The large fiery bird was a Virus Ultimate Digimon that towered about eighty feet tall. "Sorry, Hotaru-chan, but if you want your friends back, then you'll have to beat me," taunted Crow as she rose into the air on Crowmon's back.

"Sounds fun," responded Paildramon, extending the spikes from his forearms. "Alright boys, let's teach this bitch not to mess with us," he shouted, leading his comrades on an attack on Akane's team.

* * *

Brief Desciptions:

Paildramon: Perfect (Ultimate) Level/ Dragon Man / Vaccine/

DNA digivolved from XV-mon (ExVeemon) and Stingmon. Digivolves to Imperialdramon

First appeared in Digimon Adventure 02.

Fladramon (Flamedramon): Armor Level/ Dragon Man/ Vaccine

Armor digivolved from V-mon (Veemon) with the Digitama(Digiegg) of Courage. Does not digivolve any further.

First appears in Digimon Adventure 02

AeroV-dramon (AeroVeedramon): Perfect (Ultimate) Level/ Exalted Dragon/ Vaccine

Digivolves from V-dramon (Veedramon) or RedV-dramon. Digivolves into UlForceV-dramon or Hououmon (Phoenixmon).

First appearance in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga

Dukemon (Gallantmon): Ultimate (Mega) Level/ Exalted Knight/ Virus

Digivolves from MegaloGrowmon (WarGrowlmon). Digivolves to Dukemon X or Dukemon Crimson mode

First appearance in Digimon Tamers

Garudamon: Perfect (Ultimate) Level/ Bird Man/ Vaccine

Digivoles from Birdramon, Aquilamon, or Saberdramon. Digivolves to Hououmon (Phoenixmon), Ornismon, or Gryphomon (Gryphonmon)

First appearance in Digimon Adventure 01

Yatagaramon (Crowmon): Perfect (Ultimate) Level/ Bewitching Bird/ Vaccine

Digivolves from Peckmon or Diatrymon. Digivolves to Ravemon or Valdurmon (Varodurumon).

First appearance in Digimon Savers (Digimon Data Squad)

Zhuqiaomon: Ultimate (Mega) Level/ Exalted Bird/ Virus

First appearance in Digimon Tamers

GoldV-dramon (GoldVeedramon): Armor Level/ Exalted Dragon/ Vaccine

Digivolves from V-mon with the Digitama of Destiny. DNA digivolves with RedV-dramon to MasterV-dramon.

First appearance in Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers game (only released in Japan)


	4. Spirit of a Knight

Hello again, sorry for taking so long to update. As usual, special thanks go out to Harpygirl91, Moi Fah, and Taeniaea for their reviews. I'd also like to inform all readers that there have been changes to some of the Digimon teams, particularly Michiru and Rey. Check the notes page for details. Also, I going to start including a brief description of each Digimon at the end of the chapter.

As for the final note, here is the list for Setsuna F. Seiei's team so far: MedievalDukemon (MedievalGallantmon), Slayerdramon, Angewomon, HishaRyuumon, Wingdramon.

Suggestions for the other three spots are welcomed, as well as those for Hotaru's last partner, and some for the other Inners, except Rei. The Digimon Wiki is a very good tool for this. Well, enjoy chapter three, sorry it's so short, and please review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Spirit of a Knight

The battle against Zhuqiaomon was not going well for Paildramon and the rest of Nicol's team. But what's to be expected when a tamer is facing an Ultimate Digimon with a team of two Perfect Level and two Armor Level Digimon? Even that was an impossible scenario thanks to the other members of Crow's team. In the end, Paildramon faced off against Zhuqiaomon alone while AeroV-dramon fought Garudamon, Fladramon battled Crowmon, and GoldV-dramon struggled against Yatagaramon. The Perfect level Dragon Man attacked the Exalted Bird Digimon with a barrage of energy blast, which proved to be completely pointless. "This isn't looking good Nicol," said Paildra, watching Zhuqiaomon draw its head back for an attack. He used all four of his wings to give himself the speed necessary to dodge the giant bird's killer beak. "Desperado Blaster," he got a clear shot at Zhuqiaomon's upper right eye, but his energy bullets dissipated upon contact with the fiery aura surrounding the bird.

"Is there anyway to get to this oversized canary," hissed Nicol as he watched Paildra futilely try to find a weak point or some sort of opening. Even though the situation seemed hopeless, he refused to give in or lose his composure. The green haired boy had chosen to be a Digimon tamer for his profession, and because of his position as Hotaru's trainer he had no choice but to stay calm in a predicament that most people would have panicked in. "Paildramon, attack with your Esgreamer (Cable Catcher)," he ordered.

"What good will that do," asked Paildra, all the while dodging Zhuqiaomon's beak. Then, his golden eyes made contact with his tamer's eyes, and in less than a second, Paildramon had figured out what Nicol was planning.

"Hotaru, I want you to watch how Paildramon and I work without saying a single word," instructed Nicol. The young Raven tamer did exactly that and kept a close eye on her instructor. However, she did not see him do anything, or she thought at first. Then it clicked in her mind that he'd sent his orders to his Digimon by means of eye contact. At first, the green haired boy directed his eyes towards the right where Fladra was fighting, then when he got Fladra's attention, he looked up towards Paildra.

Fladramon jumped high into the air and landed on Paildramon's shoulder. With a mighty push from the Perfect Dragon Man, the Armor level Dragon Man launched himself towards Zhuqiaomon. At first, it appeared to be a suicide attack to Hotaru, but what she'd overlooked was Fladramon's immunity to fire attacks. This ability gave him an edge in getting past Zhuqiaomon's fiery aura. "Knuckle fire," he shouted, punching the Exalted Bird Digimon in its top right eye. The gargantuan bird howled in pain and shook its head furiously, swatting Fladra to the ground. "That probably broke a rib or two," muttered Fladra as he stood up from the crater he created, holding his side. He stumbled a little, but managed to get his balance back in enough time to dodge Yatagaramon's attack. However, the shockwave caused by Yatagaramon's Mikafutsu no Kami (savage emperor) attack struck Fladra right in the chest, sending him hurling back. "That does it," said Fladra, turning his attention to Nicol, "when we get home, I am so finding D'Arcmon and getting laid!" Hotaru could only gasp from embarrassment at Fladramon's inappropriate declaration, but Nicol just laughed and went over to support his injured Digimon.

"Hey, Hota-chan, why aren't we getting in the action," asked BlackAgumon as he tugged on his tamer's shirt. However, Hotaru's reaction was the last thing the black lizard expected.

"NO," she shouted, pulling her Digimon into a tight hug. "I don't want to lose you so soon." BlackA understood her intentions, but at the same time, he was very upset at the way she panicked on their first mission. To a proud Virus type Digimon, that was a sign of weakness, and weakness was the greatest insult of all.

BlackA pulled away from his tamer and slapped her hard across the face. "Get a grip of yourself," he shouted, watching Hotaru place her hand on her swollen cheek. "If you're so scared, then why are you a tamer?" He received no answer from the violet-eyed girl, making him even angrier. "You're pathetic, Hota-chan," BlackA started to walk away, steadily increasing his pace towards the unguarded Crow. "Claw slash." He shouted as soon as he was in striking distance of the red-haired woman. However, he was intercepted by Yatagaramon and knocked to the side.

The attempted attack on their tamer alerted Zhuqiaomon, Garudamon, and the other Yatagaramon. Now, the three birds were angry and ready to exact their vengeance on the currently unconscious BlackAgumon. "Desolation Blast," roared Zhuqiaomon, creating a beam of energy from his wings. If there was one positive from this situation, it was that Hotaru was able to get her focus back and do whatever she could to protect her Digimon partner, even if it meant she could only shield his body with hers. Nicol and his team could only watch in horror as the blast closed in on Hotaru and her partner, and pray for a miracle. Fortunately, that miracle came in the form of the two DORUmon as they placed themselves between Hotaru and the deadly attack. In less than a second, Zhuqiaomon's attack was deflected and a large figure composed of Hotaru's Digi-soul stood above her.

From a far distance, the Royal Knight Dukemon and the Guard Team Commander from File City watched the battle with great interest. "Is this why you prevented me from assisting them, Lord Dukemon," asked Setsuna F. Seiei as he and his Digimon partner, MedievalDukemon turned their attention to the Exalted Knight.

"Correct, I, Dukemon, felt a strange energy coming from that girl during the initiation ceremony, and decided to put my theory to the test. The results were just as I, Dukemon, expected. This girl, Hotaru Tomoe, like her father, will bring about the savior of the Digital World… the leader of the Royal Knights, Alphamon!" Dukemon raised his Aegis shield towards the sky, "now the only task left undone is to end this fight before unnecessary injury is caused… Final Elysium," commanded the red and white Ultimate Digimon as he shot a stream of energy from his shield.

The Digi-soul version of the black Exalted Knight, Alphamon, readied itself into a fighting stance as Nicol and his Digimon joined him. Together, the Digimon and Nicol braced themselves as Zhuqiaomon reared its head back for an attack. "Zhuqiaomon, stop," commanded Crow with a smirk on her face, "we're done here." All except Garudamon nodded and returned to her Digivice. "Well, it's been fun, kids, but my job is done," she sat on Garudamon's hand, all the while never taking her eyes off the young tamers. "Oh, greeny, take care of the girl and the DORUmon, because other tamers will be after them, and they won't be as nice as I am," Crow informed them as she and her Digimon rose into the air and flew away.

With the danger gone, the soul of Alphamon dissipated, and Hotaru and the two DORUmon collapsed. Fortunately for Hotaru, Nicol was there to catch her. "What was that all about," he asked rhetorically, watching Crow and Garudamon fly off into the distance.

"Haven't got a clue, Nicol," replied Paildra as he gathered up the three Child level Digimon, completely oblivious that his tamer's question was rhetorical. "Anyways, seems like we got more company,… damn, we're popular today." Descending in front of them was Setsuna, MedievalDukemon, and another member of his team, Angewomon.

Three hours later, Serenity's palace:

Dukemon stood before the Digital World Representative and her team of angelic Digimon. "What did you intend to gain from this little stunt, Dukemon," asked Serenity's strongest Digimon, Seraphimon. The ten-winged angel was furious, and his voice clearly expressed that. Dukemon's silence only served to further that anger.

"With all due respect, Seraphimon, since when did a Royal Knight need to explain himself to a lower ranking Digimon such as yourself," questioned Omegamon, as he barged in on the conversation on Dukemon's behalf. "Remember that we Royal Knights are the closest to God, therefore we stand above even you and the other celestial Digimon. It would be wise of you to remember your place," he hissed, glaring at Serenity and the other angelic Digimon.

Serenity stood up, and with her actions, gained the attention of every Digimon in the room. "Omegamon, it is true that the Royal Knights have authority over the majority of the Digital World, but that is no excuse for intentionally placing a young tamer in such a dangerous situation so early. Especially Hotaru Tomoe of all people. I would think that even you would be against…"

"Silence you pathetic fleshling," roared Omegamon, angered enough to draw his Grey Sword and point it at Serenity's throat. "Do not forget that you are in the Digital World, not the Human World. Here, Digimon have the greater authority, and you should have none! I care not that you are the Human Representative and supposedly have power equal to Yggdrasil-sama and the other kami, but you have no right to judge my Knights!"

"Omegamon," interupted Dukemon, "I, Dukemon, appreciate your assistance, but I intended to explain myself from the start."

"Well, your explanation can wait till after you report to Yggdrasil," responded the leader of the Royal Knights. "Now we will take our leave," Omega announced, withdrawing his Grey Sword.

Despite having a large sword inches away from her throat a few seconds ago, Serenity retained her calm and kind composure. "What happened to you Omegamon?" Her question made the large knight stop in his tracks. "Years ago, you would have done anything for Akira and Nine, but now you are willing to kill anybody who dares mention their names… Why?"

Omegamon turned his head so that he could connect one of his large green eyes with Serenity's eyes. "Because that wretched man betray me and his bitch wife attempted to destroy the Digital World. Think about it, then you'll figure out why I could care less about all humans, especially that man's bastard daughter," spat the Royal Knight as he left the room.

* * *

Alphamon: Ultimate (Mega) Level/ Exalted Knight/ Vaccine

Digivolves from Grademon or DORUgremon (Dorugreymon)/ DNA digivolves with Ouryuumon to Alphamon Kyuukyoku Senjin Ouryuuken ( Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword).

First appearance in Digimon X-Evolution movie.

Omegamon (Omnimon): Ultimate (Mega) Level/ Exalted Knight/ Vaccine

DNA digivolves from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Digivolves into Omegamon X.

First appearance in Digimon V-Tamers manga and Digimon Movie 01: Our War Game.

Seraphimon: Ultimate (Mega) Level/ Seraph/ Vaccine

Digivolves from HolyAngemon (MagnaAngemon).

First appearance in Digimon V-Tamers manga. Later appears in Digimon Movie 02: Supreme Evolution: The Golden Digimentals.

MedievalDukemon (MedievalGallantmon): Ultimate (Mega) Level/ Warrior/ Data

Digivolves from MegaloGrowmon (WarGrowlmon), MegaloGrowmon oragne, MegaloGrowmon X, Dukemon. Digivolves to Dukemon X.

He's a carrier of the X-Antibody. Primary difference is that he has traded in his Gram lance and Aegis shield for the Dynas lance.

First appearance in Digimon D Cyber manga.

Angewomon: Perfect (Ultimate) Level/ Archangel/ Vaccine

Digivoles from Tailmon (Gatomon) or D'Arcmon. Digivolves to Holydramon (Magnadramon), Ophanimon, LadyDevimon, or Lilithmon.

First appearance in Digimon Adventures 01 anime.

D'Arcmon: Adult (Champion) Level/ Angel/ Vaccine

Digivolves from Plotmon (Salamon), Tailmon Child (Gatommon), or Patamon. Digivolves to Angewomon, or HippoGryphomon.

First appearance in Digimon Frontier Movie: Island of Lost Digimon.


	5. The Siren's Wrath

Whew, that was a hard one. So, I finally got to updating this story and it makes me so happy. First, I would like to thank Harpygirl91 and Taeniaea for their reviews for the last chapter. Well... that's it for announcements. So, enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Siren's Wrath

Omegamon's palace:

Following the meeting with the Royal Knights, Omegamon retired to his throne, where he started to plan his next move. By his expression, the meeting that took place wasn't exactly a cheerful one. Then again, when was it? The only reason for a gathering of the Royal Knights was that some sort of calamity was to befall the Digital World. To make matters worse for the Exalted Knight digimon, the only way to deal with this problem required him to face the demons of his past. Why was Nine planning on making her move now? Did she have the support of the Demon Lords, or has she already defeated them and gain their powers? Too many questions were running through his head, and there were no answers to confront them. Fortunately, for the knight's mental health, he was distracted when on of his most trusted servants came into the throne room. "Speak, Mistymon. Why have you entered my chamber without me summoning you," Omegamon asked the Perfect Level Magic Warrior Digimon.

At first, the knight from Witchelry (an alternate dimension within the Digital World that serves as home to many Demon Man (Wizard) Type Digimon) did not want to inform his master because he knew the large amount of stress that Omegamon was suffering. However, he was convinced to tell the Exalted Knight by his glare. "Omega-sama, you have a visitor, Serenity-sama wishes to have an audience with you. That is all, my Lord," Mistymon finished his sentence, waiting for his master's temper to flare, but that, surprisingly, did not happen.

"Send the wretch away," instructed Omegamon in a surprisingly low tone. "I have no time to deal with the needs of these pitiful humans who inhabit our world."

"However, if it weren't for one of those pitiful humans, you would not be in the position you are in now. Isn't that right Omegamon," asked the white haired queen who was now approaching the leader of the Royal Knights.

"Insolent fool, how dare you address Omegamon-sama with such disrespect," shouted one of the many Knightmons who served Omega.

"For that you must pay with your life," shouted another one, who, like his ally, drew his Berserk Sword and swung at Serenity. Even with the two threatening blades coming close to cutting off her head, she did not panic or even lose her posture. As she predicted, there was the brief sound of clashing metal, followed by the swords of the two Knightmon landing at her feet.

"Your soldier's are ill-trained, Omegamon," stated one of Serenity's eight partners, SlashAngemon, transforming his bladed arms to their normal form. "We came here for discussion, not conflict," the Powered Digimon deadpanned as he glared at Omegamon. Even with his discipline, SlashAngemon wanted to step between the Royal Knight and his tamer, but he knew that was not what she wanted. He was all too much to teach Omegamon humility, but his discipline would not permit it.

"You say that, SlashAngemon, but the way you are glaring at me says the exact opposite," stated the Royal Knight. In a casual manner, Omega rose from his throne and brushed his cape back. "If you have a problem with me, then come at me," he taunted, even going so far as to turn his back to the angry angel to look for one of many books in his library.

Immediately, SlashAngemon converted his left arm into its sword form and aimed it at Omegamon's back. "If the gauntlet has been thrown down, then I shall accept your challenge and give a taste of humilit…" he was too startled to finish his sentence because his opponent had just vanished in less than a second. "What the…? Where are you Omegamon," he shouted rapidly looking left and right. For one of the few times in his life, Slash was about to lose his nerve. Not only could he not see the knight, but he could not hear him or feel his presence for two seconds, plenty of time for a fight to end if one was against a Royal Knight.

"Please, if you are going to remain in my throne room, then keep your voice down," requested Omegamon in a soft, calm tone. "Now where is that book," he asked rhetorically, making Slash angrier. "If you have time to glare at me, you should use it to stop ruining my floor with your blood," his advice got both Serenity's full attention and that of her Digimon partner. Then, the two "guest" became painfully aware of what Omegamon had done during those two seconds they couldn't find him. In the knight's right hand was SlashAngemon's severed left arm, which he soon dropped. "Know your place, you second-rate Digimon," the knight warned his defeated foe.

"Bastard," Serenity hissed, "how dare you do this when we have only come here to discuss Hotaru Tomoe's fate!" She glared at the Digimon she used to know so well, or at least she thought she did. "You truly have changed for the worst Omegamon," the Exalted Knight did not even look at her, much less respond. However, what he did do is open up the book he was looking at and threw it to the ground in front of Serenity.

"There is nothing to discuss. If Hotaru is necessary to bring Alphamon back to the Digital World, then I will force her and her partner to do so in a quick fashion," Omega stated, now facing the white haired queen. "The appearance of Alphamon means that the Digital World is about to face great danger. That being the case, I will use all of my power and sacrifice as many lives I have to in order to find this threat and crush it," he growled, walking past his old acquaintance. "My guards will escort you and your injured partner to my medical room, and then you will be shown to the door." With that said, Omegamon left his throne room. "Send out orders to Kaioh Michiru to personally test Hotaru, and while you're at it, send Mizuno Ami too," Serenity overheard, gasping at how far the leader of the knights was willing to go to get his job done.

Digital City, Crane Guard Team Headquarters:

"Milady, we have received orders from Omegamon-sama to personally test the progress of Hotaru Tomoe," spoke the aqua haired woman's original Digimon partner, Dianamon. Despite being one of the Olympus Twelve, Dianamon was an extremely humble Digimon and admired every aspect of her tamer, but now, a moment like this may alter her opinion. This was a hard decision for Michiru to make, and either way, she would be in trouble with somebody. If she were to follow Omegamon's orders, it would cause animosity towards her from Haruka and Setsuna, as well as distrust from her own subordinates. On the other hand, if she didn't fulfill her assigned task, she would face the wrath of the leader of the Royal Knights. "Milady, what are you going to do," inquired the God Man Digimon, bring her tamer out of her train of thought.

"What else can I do, Diana-chan," replied the Crane commander. "I have to follow Omegamon's orders, but I don't intend on using full force like he instructed," the aqua-haired woman picked up her Digivice from her desk and walked out of her office with Dianamon following. "If Hotaru Tomoe has the potential that Setsuna-san has been bragging about, then this will be an opportunity for me too," she explained to her confused Digimon, but that did not have the desired results. "I mean that it will be a chance for MegaS to get in some combat experience in his new form," now Dianamon fully understood what her tamer was planning and was actually quite pleased with it. Now, the only problem was getting the other two commanders to agree with Michiru's plan as well.

"Kaioh Michiru," shouted a voice the aqua haired tamer was all too familiar with. Both tamer and Digimon turned around to face a blonde dressed in a white uniform with gold trimmings and numerous medals attached. "I heard about Omegamon's orders and I will not permit it," growled the Falcon Guard Team Commander, Haruka Tenoh. "You know I'm against somebody of your caliber directly challenging a newbie like Tomoe Hotaru, but to involve Mizuno Ami as well is something I won't allow," this was the part of Haruka that Michiru did not want to face. The usually friendly, laid-back blonde was now dead serious, and further emphasized it by pulling out her Digivice. "Even if I have to use force to stop you, I will," Haruka growled, while Michiru, on the other hand, just stood with her hands on her hips, shaking her head disappointingly.

"Oh ye of simple mind," she sighed, further pissing off Haruka. "I thought you knew me better than to believe I would test a couple of new tamers using my full strength," Michiru had achieved her objective as the blonde lowered her guard. Never one to pass up an opening, the aqua haired woman moved in quickly and disarmed her former classmate. "Before you start jumping to conclusions, take a look at my line-up and see that I'm telling you the truth." Following the Crane tamer's instructions, Haruka snatched away Michiru's Digivice and carefully examined it. The gasp coming from the blonde served as her cue to start speaking again, "As you can see, I only have two Digimon with me; my trusted Dianamon and MegaS, who just digivolved. So now do you understand," she asked, receiving a slight nod as confirmation. Satisfied that Haruka understood, Michiru took her leave of the Crane Headquarters.

A small cave, five kilometers outside of Digital City:

"Alright then, I'd say it's time for a break," announced Nicol, not sure of what else he could have done in the current situation. Hotaru's BlackAgumon and the male DORUmon were constantly, and wildly, striking at Fladra, but not a single attack came close to even hitting its target. As for Fladra, he was avoiding them with ease, and that's with both hands and his right leg tied. Oh and how could he forget about the female DORUmon who was sleeping on top of Hotaru. "This girl is supposed to be the daughter of Digital City's founder," the green haired boy couldn't help but ask himself. Well, even though she had a week of training, she still was a newbie, and because she was the Hotaru Tomoe, she wasn't allowed to perform missions on her own. Justifications and all, as a tamer, the girl was pathetic to the point it was depressing. However, there were some good points about being Hotaru's mentor. For one, Nicol had become good friends with the Royal Knight Craniummon (Craniamon). Yet, the best part was that he got a glimpse of the girl's potential when it took the form of Alphamon. The other reasons would have to stay in the back of Nicol's mind, thanks to BlackA slamming right into him. "What in the blazes," he groaned, recovering from the blow.

"Sorry Nicol," shouted Fladra, using his tail to hold DORUmon back. "It was an accident," the Armor Level Digimon added, now sending the male DORUmon to the opposite side of the cave after delivering a swift and painful kick to the head. To Fladra's annoyance, BlackA had recovered and was charging him at full speed. Finally, the impatient Dragon Man broke free from the ropes binding his hands and lifted the still running BlackAgumon off the ground. "That's enough, fight over," he sighed, cutting his right leg free. Fladra then turned about face and walked into a large patch of white, shaggy fur. "What the hell," he mumbled, trying, and failing, to keep the hair out of his mouth.

"Sorry, no break yet," stated Mizuno Ami from up top the big, shaggy beast. Hearing a human's voice, Fladramon jumped back in order to get a look at Ami's face. Unfortunately, that was a bad move on his part, as he would soon find out…

"Ami-nii-chan," shouted Hotaru, unaware that in her excitement, she ran over Fladra. The petit girl, who had somehow gotten out from under the still sleeping female DORUmon, wrapped her arms tightly around the blue haired tamer, who returned the gesture. "It's been too long," she said, pressing her head against Ami's shoulder.

Ami Mizuno gripped her young friend by the shoulders and pushed her slightly away so she could make eye contact with Hotaru. "You seem to be doing well, despite everything that's happened to you." The black haired girl nodded her head in compliance, completely unaware of the unknown creature that was watching her. Fortunately, Ami's awareness made up for Hotaru's lack. "Ikkakumon, attack northeast, up forty- five degrees," she shouted, pulling her young friend closer. As commanded, the large walrus-like Digimon fired off his Harpoon Vulcan (Harpoon Torpedo) attack at the coordinates given. However, the torpedo was engulfed in a stream of ice and dropped to the ground like a rock. "Hotaru-chan, be careful. We don't know what the enemy is or what it's capable of," the blue haired teenager advised her former roommate. With her next move, Ami pulled out her Digivice and digitalized her other two partners, Tylomon and Rukamon (Dolphmon).

"Both of you stay back," instructed Nicol after giving Fladra the order to attack. However, Fladramon was knocked aside by a Digimon who none of them expected to see, Dianamon.

"Lady Michiru wishes to test the skills of Tomoe Hotaru and Mizuno Ami. Amalfi Nicol, you are ordered to stand down, and should you disregard this command, you shall face me," stated the Demon Man Digimon, planting her crescent blade in the ground beside her. Without exchanging a single word, Fladra jumped on Paildra's back and the two flew towards Dianamon. Even though he was subsequently larger than her, she only had to use one hand to hold Paildra back. Believing that Dianamon was now occupied, Fladra made a dash towards Hotaru and Ami, but he was stopped by an arrow to the back. "Fools, have you forgotten I am one of the Olympus Twelve? Fending off one Perfect Level and one Armor Level is mere child's play to me," Dianamon announced, throwing her opponents towards the back of the cave.

"Nicol-sempai," shouted Hotaru, trying to run to the green haired boy, but Ami held her back.

"Calm down, Hotaru-chan," said Ami, grabbing the smaller girl's shoulders tightly. "You need to focus if we're going to stand a chance against this opponent… This is Kaioh Michiru, the Kancho of the Cranes and the Siren of the Digital World we're talking about. The only thing you can do is have faith in Amalfi-san and worry about surviving." It took a few seconds, but Ami's reasoning took root in Hotaru's mind and she began searching for the enemy.

From the corner of her eye, Hotaru caught the twinkle from Michiru's badge, and ordered BlackA to attack. Unfortunately, the result was the same as when Ikkakumon attempted to hit the enemy. Even though the attack was a failure, it did convince Michiru to come out of the shadows, standing on the head of a MegaSeadramon. "Well done, Hotaru-kun, and the same to you, Mizuno-kun," stated the aqua haired woman as she folded her arms. "But I am still not satisfied with your performance, so I intend to see more," the Crane Guard Team leader jumped off of her Digimon's head and pointed to the two girls. Understanding perfectly what his tamer instructed, the large sea serpent lunged towards its victims, knocking aside the six Digimon standing in its way.

"This is pathetic," muttered MegaSeadra as he stared down at the two tamers, "can't even consider this a workout." The red sea serpent opened his mouth and a sphere of light blue energy formed in the gap. "Maelstrom (Mega Ice Blast)," he shouted, releasing a freezing blast at Hotaru and Ami.

"Harpoon Vulcan!" Now back on his feet, Ikkakumon was the first to come to his tamer's aid. Sadly, he could do barely anything to reroute or stop MegaSeadramon's Maelstrom.

"Shaking Pulse (Pulse Blast)," Rukamon shouted, joining her ally in the attempt to divert MegaSeadramon's attack. Following Rukamon's example, Tylomon fired his Hydro Wave attack.

"Metal Shoot," the two DORUmon added to the building resistance that stood between Hotaru and instant death. The attempt of the five Digimon almost seemed to fail, but surprise came upon them when a large black fire ball broke through and hit MegaSeadramon in the head.

"Mega Flame," said a deep voice that forced Hotaru to look at the spot where BlackA was supposedly lying unconscious. However, a large blue Dinosaur Digimon with a black helmet stood there, smoke coming out of its mouth. "She may be a poor excuse for a tamer, but Hotaru Tomoe is my tamer and I won't let anybody hurt her," growled the dinosaur, prior to charging MegaSeadramon.

Awe struck at the events that just took place, Hotaru watched as the Digimon that she believed was BlackA engage the enemy. "BlackA digivolved to Greymon," she mumbled, now completely oblivious that she was releasing a large portion of her Digi-soul. The inexperienced Raven tamer was brought back to the battle when she heard the names of two new attacks from unfamiliar voices. Attacks like Power Metal and Ambush Charge were not stated in the list of techniques used by members of her team, at least not that she knew of. Then it became clear to Hotaru that her other two partners had digivolved as well. When she looked around, she saw a Beast Dragon Digimon that looked like a larger version of DORUmon, but with bigger wings and longer, red claws. Standing beside the Beast Dragon named DORUgamon was another reptilian Digimon with a majority of its body covered in chrome Digizoid armor and yellow fur, Raptordramon (Reptiledramon). "All of them… they digivolved," Hotaru said, dumbfounded. She began to cry, but she wasn't sad. The tears she shed were caused by the joy in her heart that her Digimon partners still had faith in her and that the past week of training was truly not wasted. "Dori (nickname for the female DORUmon/ DORUgamon), Doru (nickname for the male DORUmon/Raptordramon), join BlackA and bring the fight to Kaioh-kancho," she instructed in a low voice, but her Digimon understood her perfectly.

Even though he was outnumbered and facing three newly digivolved Adult Level Digimon, plus Ami's two Adult Level and one Armor Level partners, MegaSeadramon still had the advantage in this battle. "Baka, just because you've reached the Adult Level, you think you stand a chance against me," roared MegaSeadra prior to grabbing Greymon's midsection with his teeth and dragging the dinosaur into a small lake in the cave. Without the slightest clue, the giant sea serpent fell into Ami's trap. "What the hell," he shouted after being cut by Tylomon's Tilt Anchor(Shark Fin Blade) and subsequently releasing BlackA. As Greymon made his way to the surface, the rest of Ami's team kept MegaSeadramon occupied with a barrage of attacks.

"Hota-chan, orders now," BlackA barked, eager for some payback. Hotaru was hesitant about this request. She didn't want to give verbal commands because Michiru would hear them and make defensive measures, but at the same time, she couldn't relay her orders by eye contact. That's when she remembered a special feature of the Digivice that she learned about while reading the manual. The ability to relay orders via download would be her ace in the hole against the strongest opponent she'd ever fought. At that moment, all of her lessons and training kicked in as she typed furiously her plans and sent them to her team and Ami's team. "Talk about reckless… I like it," muttered BlackA with a grin.

Acting accordingly to the strategy, Ikkakumon, Rukamon and Tylomon forced MegaSeadramon to surface. "Now, get him," shouted Hotaru. DORUgamon's Power Metal slammed into the side of MegaSeadra's head, followed by Raptordramon's Ambush Charge which knocked the Perfect Level Digimon to the lake's bank.

"Hello victim," said BlackA in a sarcastic tone. "Mega Flame," Greymon released a large burst of black fire at MegaSeadramon, but the blow was blocked by Dianamon's Arrow of Artemis.

"I declare this battle is over as the desired results have been acquired," announced the Ultimate Level Digimon, looking to her tamer for approval. Grinning with pride for her partner, Michiru nodded and returned MegaSeadramon to her Digivice.

Dukemon's Castle:

"Dukemon-sama, I have just received word that Tomoe Hotaru and Mizuno Ami have passed the test against Kaioh Michiru," announced the Royal Knight's loyal servant, MameTyramon. "Also, it appears that all three members of Tomoe-kun's team have digivolved." The small masked dinosaur flipped his report back to the first page and waited for his master's comments.

"I wish Omegamon would not go to such dramatic lengths," mumbled the Exalted Knight, examining his garden all the while. "He managed to get good results this time, but how many more times can the girl take it before she breaks? Would you care to add any input to the matter," he asked his servant, shifting his yellow eyes towards the tiny creature.

"I am as unaware of that answer as you are, mighty Duke-sama," responded MameTryamon. The Mutant Digimon began to reflect deeply on his master's question until his nose picked up the presence of an unwanted guest. "Duke-sama, be careful," he shouted, jumping back just in time to dodge one of five blasts of darkness.

Dukemon knocked another of the beams of darkness aside with his Gram lance then proceed to protect his subject by throwing his Aegis shield. "Why do you still strike at me with such cowardly means, ChaosDukemon," Duke shouted as he recalled his shield and charged towards his opponent in the sky.

"You dare call me a coward when it was you who sent a Guard Team commander against an amateur tamer like Tomoe Hotaru," ChaosDukemon rebuked as he dove towards the Royal Knight with his Balmung lance aimed for Dukemon's chest. Sparks exploded as Balmung and Gram clashed again and again with the full force of their wielders.

"Meioh Setsuna, what is the meaning of this," roared Dukemon, pushing his corrupted counterpart back.

Standing on the head of her DexDORUgoramon, the green haired Guard Team commander glared at the Royal Knight. "The one who should ask that question is me, Dukemon. Because you have betrayed my trust, you shall now feel my wrath," Setsuna hissed. She gained the attention of ChaosDukemon then pointed her finger at Dukemon, "show him no mercy."

* * *

Brief Descriptions:

Mistymon: Perfect (Ultimate) Level/ Magic Warrior/ Vaccine

First Appearance: Digimon TCG.

Knightmon: Perfect (Ultimate) Level/ Warrior/ Data

Digivolves from Clockmon. Digivolves to RhodoKnightmon (Crusadermon/LoadKnightmon)

First Appearance: Digimon Adventure 01 V-Tamer manga.

SlashAngemon (GuardiAngemon): Ultimate (Mega) Level/ Power/ Vaccine

Digivolves from HolyAngemon(MagnaAngemon) or Kyukimon.

First Appearance: Digimon World 3 game

Dianamon: Ultimate (Mega) Level/ God Man (Shaman)/ Data

Digivolves from Crescemon.

First Appearance: Digimon World Dawn/Dusk

MegaSeadramon: Perfect(Ultimate) Level/ Aquatic/ Data

Digivolves from Seadramon. Digivolves to MegaSeadramon X, MetalSeadramon, GigaSeadramon.

First Appearance: Digimon Adventure 01 anime.

Ikkakumon: Adult (Champion) Level/ Aquatic Mammal (Sea Animal)/ Vaccine

Digivolves from Gomamon or Penmon (Penguinmon). Digivolves to Zudomon or Whamon Perfect.

First Appearance: Digimon Adventure 01 anime and Digimon Adventure 01 V-Tamer manga.

Rukamon (Dolphmon): Adult (Champion) Level/ Aquatic Mammal(Sea Animal)/ Vaccine

Digivolves from Penmon (Penguinmon). Digivolves to Whamon Perfect.

First Appearance: Digimon World 2 game and Digimon Adventure 02 anime.

Tylomon: Armor Level/ Sea Dinosaur (Sea Animal)/ Vaccine

Armor Digivolves from Tailmon (Gatomon) with the Digitama of Reliability.

First Appearance: Digimon Tamers Movie: Battle of Adventurers

Greymon (Blue)(BlackGreymon): Adult (Champion) Level/ Dinosaur/ Virus

Digivolves from BlackAgumon. Digvolves to MetalGreymon (Blue)(Virus), SkullGreymon, or MetalTyrannomon.

First Appearance: Digimon TCG.

DORUgamon: Adult (Champion) Level/ Beast Dragon (Animal)/ Data

Digivolves from DORUmon. Digivolves to DORUgremon, DexDORUgremon (Death-X-DORUgremon).

First Appearance: Digimon X-Evolution movie.

Raptordramon (Reptiledramon): Adult (Champion) Level/ Cyborg/ Vaccine

Digivolves from DORUmon. Digivolves to Grademon.

First Appearance: Digimon World DS.

MameTyramon: Perfect (Ultimate) Level/ Mutant/ Data

Digivolves from Revolmon (Deputymon). Digivolves to DinoRexmon.

First Appearance: Digimon D-Cyber Manga.

ChaosDukemon (ChaosGallantmon): Ultimate (Mega) Level/ Dark Knight/ Virus

Digivolves from BlackMegaloGrowmon (BlackWarGrowlmon), MegaloGrowmon (WarGrowlmon), MegaloGrowmon (Orange) (Data)

A Dukemon who has given in to his Virus instincts. Trading the Gram lance and Aegis Shield for the Balmung lance and Gorgon Shield.

First Appearance: Digimon Rumble Arena 2 game.

DexDORUgoramon (Death-X-DORUgoramon): Ultimate (Mega) Level/ Undead/ Virus

Digivolves from DexDORUgremon (Death-X-DORUgremon) or Death-X digivolves from DORUgremon. Can digivolve to Dexmon (Death-X-mon).

First Appearance: Digimon X-Evolution movie.

* * *

Preview: Enraged from Omegamon's orders, Setsuna takes out her anger on Dukemon who she believes is the culprit. ChaosDukemon clashes with Dukemon in an all-out brawl. Meanwhile, a group of anti-human Digimon under the leadership of a rogue Leomon begin to move on Digital City. This is Hotaru's first assignment and she's quite worried about it! Will she succeed or blunder badly?


End file.
